Cosplaying for Lamateurs
by Telemancer
Summary: Our Founding Fathers are otakus. Or rather, John Laurens is an otaku. And he is going to the anime convention, whether Alexander Hamilton likes it or not. And he'd better like it, because Alex was accompanying him. In /cosplay/. So commences manga madness, filled with fanpeople, couple cosplays, and unplanned first kisses. Lams. Rated T for ships, mentions of anime/manga, yay!
1. Prologue- No ships yet

_Yo, this an idea Mancer and I came up with when we were writing WIYH enjoy! I wrote the draft Mancer edited._

 **I'm an editor because I am so grammatical!**

 _Enjoy the story!_

Prologue

Alexander looked up at his best friend, ready to deliver his final verdict on the matter. "There is absolutely no way that I'm going to-" He stopped mid sentence at the sight of his best friend giving him _the look_. The look of cuteness no one in their right minds could resist, especially Alex. He could hardly say no to John anyway, and those eyes practically drove him insane. The feared by all, puppy dog eyes.

"Please Alex! It will be boring if I go alone! Plus, then we can binge watch anime the night before, and cosplay, and learn anime dances, and so much more! Please!" John begged, making what he thought to be his best puppy dog eyes ever.

"Fine, I'll go! But I am not cosplaying!" Alex sighed in exhaustion. The puppy dog eyes returned to John's face.

"But Alex! The cosplaying is the best part! I was already thinking of couples… Um partners we could be! I'll even get Hercules to make our cosplays!" John turned his puppy dog eyes up just one more cuteness level.

"Fine, but I refuse to wear the bunny girl outfit Hercules made for me."

"I understand, I wonder who put him up to that in the first place?" John laughed, turning away to hide his blush.

"So John how did you manage to get Alex to go to the anime convention with you?"

"It was surprisingly easy, we're really good friends after all." Hercules resisted the urge to bang his head repeatedly on the table, at John and Alex's oblivion.

"Yep, I'm sure that's the reason! And definitely not that his wants to see you in a magical girl cosplay, definitely not!"

"What? Oh never mind I must have misheard you. So, I need your help with the cosplays!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure anyone in particular you want to cosplay as?"

"Nope just some great duo's! The convention is three days, so if you'd be willing to make us each three cosplay's?" Que puppy dog eyes.

"Damn John, six cosplays? Thats a lot, even for me!"

"It can be my Birthday and Christmas present! Plus, you can choose any characters you want to!" John begged. Hercules smirked, an evil plan blooming into existence in his mind.

"Fine, I'll do it! But you owe me big time."

"You are the best friend ever Hercules! I can't wait to tell Alex!" John yelled as he ran off.

"I wouldn't have to do this if one of them would just confess their undying love already!" Hercules said already planning their cosplays.

"Okay are you two ready to see your new cosplays, and Lafayette?" Hercules asked holding up a bag, "And before you ask, no they can't cosplay as either Snowbaz, or Enjolras and Grantaire."

"Why not!" Lafayette started whining.

"Because they aren't from an anime. Why am I even friends with you!"

"Hey you two, stop flirting and show me my cosplay!" John said smiling proudly.

"Please like your one to talk." Hercules whispered under his breath. Hercules then proceeded to tell them his plan for the cosplays.

"Nope, no way I'm wearing that. Not even your damned puppy dog eyes will work this time." Alexander said grumpily.

"Alex I spent a month on those costumes. You're the only one small enough to fit into yours so you will wear them and like them!"

"Plus, you already promised me!" John smirked.

"Fine I'll wear them! But I swear Laurens anymore surprises and I will be ditching you." Hercules and Lafayette stealthily fist bumped, their plan, for now, succeeding.

 _This story will be a three-shot (not including the prologue)._

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Day 1- The Complicated Ship

_Hello! What else?_

 **Disclaimer**

 _Oh yeah we own nothing it all belongs to… History?_

 **Haha tricked you!**

 _Enjoy (or try too)!_

Day One

Alex looked at himself in the mirror once and changed his mind. Nope, no way was he going outside in this ridiculous wig. Why had he agreed to this again? Oh, right the puppy dog eyes. Thinking back, he really couldn't wimp out. After all hercules had spent so much time on the cosplays he couldn't let his hard work go to waste. That was the only reason, it had nothing to do with Hamilton wanting to see John in a suit… Definitely not.

Summoning all his courage Alex walked out of his apartment, heading towards the coffee shop he and John had planned to meet. Surprisingly, he only received about five weird stares. In fact only one person commented on it, "I'd trade a barrel of apples for that cosplay!" He really didn't see what was so special. He was wearing normal things, white t-shirt, jeans oh yeah the wig.

John was in character. When he came in, instead of getting his usual coffee, he got tea, and potato chips. Then scolded Alex for not getting cake. "That kind of behavior won't cut it when we get to the convention. If your out of character the otakus will shun you. And I'm pretty sure the normal people are already shunning us."

"Don't worry this character fits me. L's childish and he hates to lose, I'm also childish and I also hate to lose. Plus, I like sweets!"

"That won't cut it! You have to sit like L, eat like L, and if you get the chance hold your phone like L!"

"Okay, okay fine! Let's just get going already."

So far the convention had actually been pretty enjoyable. The otaku's were not as judgemental as John had warned. Him and John had just been looking around the stands and occasionally buying some type of anime related goods. They had also been admiring the cosplays. Everyone had clearly put a lot of work into theirs and you could tell, they were amazing! John even asked a few people with great cosplays to pose for a photo.

After a while they decided to take a break and get a snack, Alex of course getting strawberry cake. Alex was thrilled to be spending the entire weekend with on John Laurens even if it meant wearing some interesting wigs. Plus it clearly made John practically glow. Which made Alex's 'crush' grow even bigger. The first time he met John, he had spent practically the whole meeting blushing. But as they got to know each other, he began to genuinely like the freckled, curly haired boy. By this point in time _like_ may be putting it to lightly.

Alex being very bold, normally would have already confessed his feelings by now. But, he knew he didn't stand a chance of not being rejected, and didn't want to ruin their friendship. So he patiently waited for himself to move on. Which hadn't been working to well so far.

"Hey, Alex," John said bringing him back to the present," Anything in particular you want to do next?"

 _Kiss you senseless._ "Nope, you?"

"Well we could go to see the band that's playing if you would like to?"

 _Or we could kiss._ "Sure sounds fun!"

As they were leaving the convention a girl wearing a Kyubey costume ran up to them, ear hair flapping. "Hey, would you two be willing to pose for a photo? I love you cosplays!"

"Of course we will. Any pose in particular you'd like us to try?" John asked in character

 _Kissing._ Alex thought before focusing back in on their conversation.

"Yeah actually, could you both try and stare at each other with passionate love, and hate! Just kidding, do whatever you want." She responded smiling.

"No, we got this!" John said confidently. The next thing he knew Alex was turned so he was facing John. John… John should have become an actor. He was staring at Alex with a look so passionate it could have been real. Even being a terrible actor Alex returned the look, because it was an excuse to look at John.

"That's so PERFECT! Thank you so much!" The girl in the Kyubey cosplay screamed.

"You're welcome!" John smiled. Alex was too busy coming out of a trance to respond.

"You two make a cute couple," the girl giggled before skipping off. Alex's face turned so red Ryuk would have mistaken him for an apple.

"We should head back, tomorrow will be another long and amazing day!" John said seemingly unaffected.

 _I had fun writing this!_

 **Good you wrote the whole thing in a day!**

 _I just ran with the story, hope it was good!_


	3. Day 2- The Doomed Ship

_Hello, we don't own history, enjoy the story!_

 **Someone's in a rush.**

 _:)_

Day Two

The only thing that got Alex in his cosplay and down to the coffee shop, was the thought of being called Johns boyfriend yesterday. Today everyone on the street was staring at him. But who could blame them, he was wearing a cloak, and that was the most normal part of his cosplay. Alex was going to have to talk to hercules about his choice in their cosplays.

Today Alex had been roped into going as Sayaka, from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_. Yep, he was cosplaying as a magical girl. Alex was wearing a short blue wig, a cloak, and a blue and white shirt with a blue skirt. He must have looked insane.

The only thing that managed to cheer Alex up was the fact that John was also wearing a skirt and looked even more ridiculous (if that were possible). Looking Johns wig Alex was suddenly struck with a feeling of gratitude. Because he was cosplaying as Kyoko he had an extremly long red wig.

"We look absolutely ridiculous!" Alex sighed.

"Yeah but we look ridiculous together!" John tried to give Alex a fist bump.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked.

"In a minute I have to buy some pocky, then I'll be ready."

They spent the beginning of the day, walking around getting signatures from the voice actors, manga authors, and so on, who had come to the convention. John, of course, fanboyed over every signature he got. Which Alex found extremely adorable. Alex was having such a good time it was completely worth wearing the cosplay. In fact, he had to admit that even that was fun when it was with John.

After getting all the signatures they wanted they took a break getting sandwiches to eat.

"Alex, thanks so much for coming with me. It wouldn't have been nearly as fun without you."

 _I get to see you in a skirt, we're even._ "No problem, I'm actually having a really good time." Alex smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I was best friends with you!"

 _Friendzoned._ "Yeah I know I'm awesome. But you definitely owe me one. I haven't written anything for one and a half days because of you."

"Okay sounds fair, I'll make it up to you somehow!"

 _I have an idea._ "I knew there was a reason I hung out with you!" Alex smirked.

After lunch they decided to check out the cosplay competition thinking it'd be fun. On their way to the cosplay hall they were approached by a blonde girl in a gyuki cosplay, and a brunette wearing a noface cosplay.

"Hello," The blonde practically sang, "Are you two entering the cosplay contest?"

"Nope. Why scoping out the competition?" John asked.

"Nope, your cosplays are just really cool! Could I get a picture of them?"

"Sure, how should we pose?"

"Well I really ship your two characters so if you could hold hands or something I would really appreciate it!" The blonde jumped up and down.

"What she meant to say," the brunette said stepping in," Was that if you feel comfortable holding hands we would treat you like gods."

"I'm okay with it if you are Alex."

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Alex said trying (and failing) to feign nonchalance. John grabbed Alex's hand, blushing lightly. Wow he should be an actor if he can blush at will to stay in character. Luckily for Alex there was a small chance that Sayaka would gape like a fish if she were in this situation, because he was pretty sure that's what he looked like.

"Thank you so much!" the girls gushed, "Would you like me to email it to you?"

"Yeah that would be really cool! Thanks!" Alexander blushed even harder when John said this.

Once John had given them his email, he and Alex continued to the cosplay hall. Sadly, Alex had a hard time enjoying all the cool cosplays because he couldn't stop thinking about how well his hand had fit in Johns, and how much he would like to reach over to grab John's hand now.

 _And scene!_

 **Why do you always talk first!**

 _I don't know you can next time, we used to fight about who would talk last._

 **I want both.**


	4. Day Three- The Destined Ship

Day Three

John and Alex met at the same place the next day. Once again Alex was there first. He felt much better about his cosplay today then he had the other two days. His wig was much more normal and he didn't have to wear eye-liner. Plus he still got to wear a button up t-shirt and jeans. He was just happy he was allowed to wear a shirt considering he was cosplaying as Gray.

When John walked into the coffee shop Alex nearly choked on his coffee. John was wearing a dress today, had long blue hair, and he had… boobs! Don't tell anyone this, but Alex actually thought he looked kind of hot. Not that he would ever say that to his face. John stalked over.

"Wow John you went all out!" Alex said a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Anything for the cosplay!" John shrugged trying to regain some of his dignity.

"Yeah whatever. You ready to get going rain woman?"

"Sure, just make sure not to strip Alex."

"That's Gray-sama to you." Alex laughed.

Alex was actually sad that today was the last day of the convention. He had gotten to spend so much time with John over the weekend he was sure he would go into withdrawal after not seeing him for a day. Not to mention that people shipped the people they were cosplaying as.

John wanted to make sure that the last day was the best so he'd been dragging Alex around practically non-stop. So far today they had, sung karaoke, watched a collection of different animes for two hours, looked at more of the shops, been asked to pose for five pictures, and watched the AMV contest. Finally John decided that it was time for a break.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Alex asked he as he collapsed in chair.

"Food, food, and then there's a dance we can go to." John's stomach growled.

 _Yum, food! Wait, a dance. With John. I mean it's not like a date or anything but still! This is my big chance! No, don't be stupid. I can't risk ruining our friendship._ "Sure sounds fun!" Luckily John didn't see the small frown that graced Alex's face as he said this. Alex seemed a little subdued well they ate lunch.

Despite his earlier mood Alex was in very high spirits at the dance. Him and John were having a ball dancing crazily to the anime themes being played. Although John was having a slightly difficult time dancing in his dress. Especially, because of all it's 'special effects'.

As the two sat down to take a break they were approached yet again, this time by a girl wearing a gertrude cosplay.

"Hi, if you two wouldn't mind. Could I take a picture of you? Gruvia is one of my OTPs."

"Yep, of course."

"Thanks!"

"No problem, we'll even pose for you!" Alex said happily. The girl smiled and got her camera ready. John gave him a look that clearly said "Well what should we do?". Damn he looked cute. As if some other force were moving him Alex stepped forward and kissed John. Right on the mouth.

 _Oh shit! I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I've ruined it! Why did I have to kiss him! Wait… he's kissing me back! Holy shit! John Laurens is kissing me back._ After what seemed like forever but, obviously, wasn't the two split apart.

Everything else was a blur to Alex. John gave her his email, she said thanks and ran away yelling something that sounded suspiciously like "It's canon!"

"So…" John started but stopped just as quickly.

"So…" Alex agreed, "I'm really sorry. I just had an urge, and apparently I can't control myself at all, and it just happened, and oh god I need to write something. It's been so long. I'm sorry again, so sorry, now I have to go!" Before Alex could run away John grabbed his shoulder.

"You had an urge?" John asked smiling.

"Yeah, um well… Laurens, I like you… A lot! And well you looked so cute, and it just sort of happened. I'm really sorry." Alex tried to walk away again, only to be once again stopped by John.

"Hamilton," John smirked, " I like you a lot."

Even as John and Alex leaned in towards each other Alex couldn't stop thinking. _I wonder who moved in first. I couldn't tell. That means we probably both moved in at the same time. That's always the sign of a relationship that will last awhile right? I'm an idiot I should have just confessed earlier. If only I knew how could of a kisser he'd be then I definitely would hav-_ For the first time in forever Alex's brain was at a loss of words. And it was all because of Hercules Mulligan's cosplays and John Laurens kisses.

All the Gruvia shippers in the hall sighed, one of whom was definitely Hercules Mulligan. His best friends really did owe him big time.

 **I hoped you enjoyed the story!**

 _Bye, bye!_

 **Now I say we write a sequel where the ships are Tamaharu**

 _Fraxus!_

 **And…**

 _Petra x tree!_

 ***Cries***


End file.
